


Oh Cruel Cupid

by FlameWolf



Series: One Night Stand Romance [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Be prepared to use tissues, Can be sweet, F/M, No hate for Taylor, Oral, Unexpected Pregnancy, slow lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Things take a bit of an unexpected turn for both Riza and Tom.  Needless to say, when she finds out she's pregnant things only get more complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know Tom Hiddleston and have never met the man in real life. This story is entirely fiction and for fun. No profit will be made from this.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Note: Pleeeeaaaaase don’t hurt me too badly for this. I promise it’ll make sense soon~

    The white object in her hands seemed innocuous enough and yet her heart was racing like she held a rattlesnake.  For a week now, she had been vomiting in the morning and had generally felt awful.  On top of that, she was late for her next period and she dreaded the answers the simple object in her hand held.  So far, only one bar had shown up but it hadn’t nearly been all the time the box said would be needed.  Heart pounding hard behind her breast, Riza watched the tiny, white oval as if it held the answers to her life.  It would only be a few more minutes before she knew whether or not her life would be flipped entirely upside down.  To keep herself sane, she found herself thinking back to the night this child had been conceived.

    It hadn’t been too long after he had decided to use her house as his personal hotel for the time he would be in America.  As one would expect, he was a perfect house guest.  He went out of his way to take his run early enough so he would be back to make breakfast before she woke up.  He had also taken it upon himself to do the cooking period, insisting he would feel like he was imposing otherwise.  To put the cherry on top, he would also get her little gifts; setting them out on her table just to see her light up with joy when she saw it.  She had never felt more cherished and cared for in her entire life.

    As it turned out, he ended up staying for a couple months; allowing the pair to settle into a rather domestic feeling relationship.  They had even started acting like husband and wife, Tom often insisting on kissing her before he ran off for a day of filming.  By the time the movie was wrapping up, they had begun talking about her immigration to Britain.  While Riza had doubts they would allow her a Visa, Tom had been nothing but optimistic.  Still, as the day grew closer to when he would have to leave, the thespian became almost clingy; insisting on cuddling her or just holding her as often as he could get away with.  Instead of saying anything, he just sighed almost sadly as his hands roamed her body; giving her light kisses or just resting his chin on her shoulder as his taller body moulded around hers.

    Their love making had also become different, slow and almost aching with how much pleasure they drew from eachother.  There wasn’t a time during this last week with him that she hadn’t been left with a shuddering, full body orgasm; doing her best to catch her breath has he whispered his love for her in her ear over and over.  The night before he had to leave was when things went to an entirely different level for the both of them.  Events she still remembered with a warm feeling in her heart despite how sad and scared she was currently.

    Her laptop screen had been staring at her as she tried to write her way out of a writer’s block.  It was a slow, painful process; not at all helped by the knowledge Tom was leaving very early in the morning.  There was also the fact he had yet to come back from a long day of shooting.  While she couldn’t blame him, she was slightly disappointed by the fact she hadn’t spent more of his final day with him.  With the way things were looking, by the time he got home he would have just enough time to shower and go to bed.  Feeling her heart wrench slightly in her chest, she had closed her laptop before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

    The last thing she had wanted to do was have a sad face when this would be the last time they would see eachother for any number of months.  Getting up, she had wandered to the kitchen to check on the small dinner she intended to stuff into him whether he had the time or not.  She almost made it to the oven before the door opening nearly made her jump out of her skin.  Whirling, she saw a very exhausted Tom standing there; his head lowered as he seemed to be taking large breaths.  In an instant, she was at his side; the food she was making forgotten for the time being.  Her hands went to his front and back as she looked up at him with nothing but concern, the disquiet inside her growing when she noticed his eyes were hidden by his hair and a muscle was ticking in his taut cheek.

    Without a word, she had led him to the table nearby; forcing him to sit before she flitted back off to the kitchen to quickly check on the food.  While she had been concerned for his state of mind, she couldn’t allow her house to catch fire because she burned a roast.  As soon as she had pulled it free, Riza made a beeline back to the table; sitting beside the shockingly silent actor.  He had grown and dyed his hair for Thor: Ragnarok, giving the very silent star the eerie aura of being a certain Trickster god.  “Tom?” she tried, her voice slightly shaky from how nervous she felt.  She had never seen him look like this and she nearly startled when he swiped his hair out of his eyes to finally lock gazes with her.

    His normally blue-ish green eyes were now a bright green that seemed to pin her in place as he gave her an intense stare.  His nostrils were flared and his jaw was tight as he practically seemed to be gulping air into his powerful lungs.  He looked a strange mixture of angry and pained and his hands twitched on top of the table as silence stretched between them.  “Tom...?” she tried again, feeling even more hesitant the longer this continued.  Had something happened while he was filming?  Had she done something to piss him off?  No matter how hard she thought, she couldn’t come up with anything she could have done.

    “Sweetie, did something happen?” she whispered, reaching out to place a hand over one of his.  She nearly jolted backward when he lunged across the table for her.

    A hand came up to the back of her head just before a pair of lips fairly crashed into hers as a low snarl escaped the shaking thespian.  Teeth nipped her tender lips until she opened her mouth with a gasp, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth.  She was so stunned by the sudden assault, all she could do was sit there as he fairly possessed her.  Then he was slowly pulling away, his chest heaving hard as he let out a sound she had never heard from him before.  It sounded like he was experiencing the most profound agony and the shy author reached up to give him a loose hug around his neck.

    “Yessss, something happened,” came his tortured baritone, the barest hint of a whine clinging to his accented voice as his tense arms shuddered.  Before she could ask what, he was taking her mouth once more; slightly more gentle but no less demanding

    Confusion and worry swirling in her head, she dimly responded out of simple instinct; gasping when he finally broke the kiss to practically envelop her in his lean, muscled body.  Every inch of him had been tense and shaking, the sound of the huge, rapid breaths he was taking almost seeming like a storm roaring in her ears.  To be honest, she had been more than a bit frightened of him at that moment and wanted desperately to know what was making him act like this.  “Tom...,” she ventured yet again, hoping calling his name would snap him out of it enough to actually communicate.  The only response she got was another of those odd keens, the actor sounding a bit like a whistling tea kettle.

    “I should have been home hours ago.  They dragged me to some blasted wrap party and held me hostage.  I told them over and over that I had to get home, that I wanted to spend my last hours in America with the woman I love.  No, I had to stay for one more drink, one more dance, one more handshake.  They kept wanting more, more, _more_!  Now we only have a handful of precious hours left for eachother,” came his furious, clipped reply as he crushed her to his body, as if he were afraid she’d simply disappear.

    “Was it too much for me to want to be with you before I have to leave you for months?  To want to take you out on a nice date and maybe make slow love to you all night?  They took it away from me,” he continued, sounding a bit manic as the muscles in his arms twitched.

    Having never seen the normally calm man act like this before, the novelist slowly lowered the arms around his neck to his broad back; wincing at the feeling of his muscles squirming under his skin.  He was more worked up than she had even seen him and instinct kicked in as she began to make soothing noises.  Gentle hands traveled the expanse of his clothed back to try to get him to relax, nuzzling into his neck and feeling some of her earlier fear melt away when he let out a soft sigh.  “Let’s have some dinner Tom.  I just got a roast out of the oven and I’m certain both of us will feel better after having some food,” came out of her, sounding much more calm than she really felt.

Large hands twitched on her head and upper back before he was reluctantly pulling away to allow her to prepare dinner.  A bit stunned by his compliance, Riza sat like a deer in the headlights; only bursting into action when she noticed the star giving her a raised eyebrow.  Scampering into the kitchen, she fixed two plates of roast and mashed potatoes; hurrying back to the table to set her burden down.  Taking a seat next to Tom, they ate in an odd silence; tension filling the room as the normally jovial celebrity glared at the tabletop.

As soon as dinner was finished, the slightly disheartened writer moved to gather their plates; only stopping when Tom grabbed her wrist with the speed of a striking viper.  Jumping back slightly out of pure instinct, the brunette did her best to quash the fresh fear that was dumped into her system by his actions.  Instead of any explanation, more silence followed; the obviously agitated star still glaring at the polished wood of her simple table.  An endless amount of time seemed to pass, nothing being said as the nervous writer shifted slightly.  Just before she could gather the courage to try to ask just what was bothering him, his now green eyes shot up to lock on her stormy blues.  “I had plans for tonight.  Plans that were utterly ruined.  They all knew that I needed to do it within a certain amount of time or... or I would...,” he bit out, his voice choked with rage, loss and more than just a little bit of terror.

Then he was releasing her to shoot to his feet, looking tortured as he began to pace and mutter to himself.  Before she could say anything or even moved, he was practically pouncing on her; his mouth devouring hers almost viciously as he seemed to waver between desperation and extreme fury.  Then he was scooping her into his arms, not breaking the kiss as he carried her into the room they had shared for his entire time here.  Once they were inside, Tom kicked the door shut before he laid her on the bed; finally releasing her lips to give her a look that took her breath away.  Under all the agitation, the man was terrified and looked on the verge some sort of breakdown.  “I love you Riza.  I don’t think you could ever comprehend just how much,” he murmured in an urgent tone as he sat up to tear his shirt off.

“I need you like I need air, like I need water.  I intended to prove that tonight,” he rasped, leaning down to kiss her neck in an almost desperate manner.  Stunned, the thirty year old could only blink as a soft moan escaped her on its own.

    “You already have during your stay.  Please, try to calm down.  You’re frightening me,” she pleaded, her heart racing due to an odd mixture of lust and apprehension.

Whimpering slightly, the thespian pulled back to give her a glance full of pain and his own terror.  “Oh darling... I didn’t mean to...  It’s just that leaving you behind for Lord only knows how long is going to be harder on me than I could ever imagine,” came his shaky voice, all his earlier fury fading for what he was really feeling.  Tom Hiddleston was very, very close to losing himself to grief before he had even left.

    “It’ll be hard on me too but something tells me that’s not all that’s bothering you,” she pointed out, getting right to the heart of the matter.

    “You’re right but...  Oh how I wish it was as easy as just telling you,” he whispered, the blue slowly re-emerging in his expressive eyes as some of his earlier fervor settled.  Then he was laying over her, his body lightly resting over hers as he nestled his head in the crook of her left shoulder.

    “Why isn’t it that easy?  You know you can tell me anything,” Riza soothed, rubbing his bare back as confusion slowly began to replace her fear.  He was acting exceedingly strange and she wanted to find out why.  Unfortunately, it seemed he was either unwilling or unable to tell her.

    Instead of answering, he simply sighed against the skin of her neck as his hands began to fumble with the hem of her shirt.  Blinking a bit at the sudden shift but unsurprised at his attempt at avoidance, the novelist decided to just let the matter drop.  She really didn’t want to stress him out more than he already was on his last day with her.  She wanted to make this a memorable night that both of them could cherish over the coming months of separation.  So, with a soft coo, she sat up to allow him to slip off her black t-shirt; revealing that she was wearing no bra.

    With a gruff noise, the much taller celebrity bent to take one of her delicate peaks into his hot mouth; drawing a quiet moan from her as her hands moved fitfully along his back.  His eager tongue curled around her pink sweet and suckled, sending electric shocks of pleasure through her limbs.  A coil of pulsing lust began to form in her lower body and she sighed as she arched into him for more contact.  With a warm chuckle, Tom reached up to play with her neglected left breast; using his knee to spread her legs so he could settle between them.

    Next thing she knew, he was releasing her to fumble with his tight jeans; the outline of his erection painfully apparent in the form fitting denim.  Taking the hint, she removed her own pants and underwear; meeting his burning eyes steadily.  Her chest heaved as the heat whirling inside her built steadily and a gasp left her when he rested his bare manhood against her slit, the muscles in his arms twitching as he lowered himself to kiss her.  As soon as his lips met hers, his hips had moved to slide his hardened shaft along her; making her moan heatedly into his mouth as his tip brushed her clit.

    It was almost like a shock straight to her womb and her nails scratched his back out of reflex, drawing a soft growl from the actor as he broke the kiss to lock eyes with her.  “If only I had the time to do this properly,” he lamented, shifting his hips so he continued to slide along her opening; his tip occasionally nudging her sensitive pearl.  Riza could only moan, panting softly as her hips rose to meet his; some part of her hoping he would accidentally slip inside her.

    “You know what I need to hear darling,” whispered his gruff accent in her ear, drawing a small whimper from her as she nodded.

    “Please, Tom.  I want you to make love to me,” she whispered, gasping as he finally slid inside.  It felt like a puzzle piece fitting into place, making her feel more whole than she ever had.

    Aware of the keens gusting out of her, she felt a surge of muscles under her fingertips as her lover pulled back just enough to thrust into her slowly once again.  Pleas for him to go faster went largely ignored as he continued his nearly torturous pace, every part of him rubbing her walls and drawing new noises from some primal part of her long forgotten.  Soft growls of her name as he continued to take her frustratingly slow fueled the building fire and she soon felt a strange tingling filling her limbs as her orgasm rose slowly.  It was like a building pressure that was tinged with sparks of heavy need.  She could feel every stage of it as it crashed gradually over her like warm molasses, her mouth opening in a slack ‘o’ as her head lay limply on the pillow below it.  “Beautiful,” came a baritone in her ear, the rasp tinged accent curling inside her and helping push her towards her end.

    The voice repeated the word over and over, Tom never moving any faster as she seemed to build toward something that seemed almost transcendent.  It was a whole body experience, her consciousness only anchored by the overwhelming pleasure rolling through her.  She was aware of a name escaping her like a mantra but was soon overtaken by another wave of blinding want.  Then she was screaming as her vision filled with white, almost feeling like her body was melting away from the power of her orgasm.  The one thing that kept her tied to this reality was the feeling of strong arms and the sound of a deep voice murmuring her name as something hot spilled deep within her.  Then she had slipped into unconsciousness, waking up to an empty bed and no sign of Tom the next day.

    Sighing as she came out of her vivid memories, Riza looked down at the small stick she held; the bottom dropping out of her stomach when her vision fixed on that damned oval.  There, ever so faintly, was a second blue line; a simple thing that signified doom for her.  Wanting desperately to deny what she was seeing but knowing it would be dangerous to do so, the novelist merely watched as the second line became more clear.  She would have to make a very hard phone call, one she knew she had to do.  Still, just thinking about talking to him made her stomach twist in a hot knot.  She hadn’t spoken to him since...

    Shuddering at the sharp pain winding into her chest, the shaking woman shoved away the memories with both hands.  She didn’t want to go through all of that again, couldn’t go through all of that again.  It had nearly broke her the first time.  Still, at least he had the courtesy to break it off over a Skype call so he could see just how much he had hurt her.  Just how much it had taken her by surprise.  Just how hard he had twisted the knife in her back when he told her there was someone else.  Thinking about all of that would only make it impossible for her to do the responsible thing.

    First thing she had to do was call Tom, just the thought of it giving her the sensation of something slimy sliding over her skin.  He had given her permission to call if she should have need, had told her he hoped to stay friends.  Friends, just hearing that word in correlation to their relationship had nearly made her vomit.  Pulling out her phone, the thirty year old felt something inside her cringe when she saw his smiling face next to his number.  With shaky fingers, she pressed the green phone button and pressed the device to her ear.  Fear, anger and some excitement whirled within her as she heard the dulled ringing; her heart coming close to bursting out of her chest as she waited.  Then there was a soft click followed by a confused murmur of her name.

    Just hearing his voice caressing her moniker brought back all her feelings for him in a rush and she had to bite her lower lip against a small sob.  She was going to handle this like an adult and that meant being as cool as possible.  “Hello Thomas,” she replied, inwardly flinching at how icy her tone sounded.

    “I suppose I deserve that.  Why are you calling?  I know I don’t have any right to ask but I want to know if you’re alright,” came his accented voice over the line, the genuine concern only making what happened hurt all the more.

    “I... I have some rather unwelcome news.  Do you remember the last night you were here with me?” she whispered, thawing just slightly as her anxiety began to bubble up again.  Soon she was pacing out of nerves, concentrating on just keeping her breathing steady so he wouldn’t hear the difference.

    “Er, yes I do but...  Oh...,” came his confused reply, fading to a soft vocalization of realization.

    “Now before you think I’m calling to guilt you into anything, that isn’t the case.  This is your child too, you deserved to know.  I don’t expect you to drop your fiance and come back to me on bended knee.  It wouldn’t be fair to either of us, especially this baby.  I also don’t want any kind of money from you, truly.  I’m sure I can find some way to care for us both,” she replied, not giving him a chance to interject.  Then she realized just what she had said and blinked.

    When that second line had started to appear, Riza hadn’t even been sure she wanted to keep it.  What she had just announced told her some part of her most definitely did and she placed her hand on her flat stomach with a slight sense of awe.  “Dar... I mean, Riza... I don’t know what to say.  I wish I could say just how sorry I am for putting you in this position.  I... I don’t expect you to keep it for my sake.  I just... fuck... When did you find out?” came the stunned, lost reply; making her heart go out to him despite herself.

    “I’m not keeping it for you...  I don’t know why I am...  As for when I found out, just a few minutes ago.  I had to tell you as soon as possible or I would chicken out,” she whispered, beginning to wish she had never called in the first place as her heart began to shudder.

    Talking to him was making her long for his comforting presence, his scent lulling her into believing everything would be alright.  It was all going so wrong.  He was supposed to be here or at least still in love with her.  Not with a rising singer who wanted to get married as fast as possible.  Feeling the tears begin to come, she cleared her throat as she fished for a reason to just hang up.  “I will be there as much as you will let me.  If you want this child to know their father, I swear to you they will.  I will respect your wishes, even if you want me to never have contact with the child,” came a heartfelt reply, only serving to drive the stake further into her heart.

    “Thanks for not saying it wasn’t yours.  I really appreciate that.  As for your rights, I want you to be as much of a part of this child’s life as you want to.  As I said, this is your child as well.  It would be selfish of me to bar you access to something that means the world to you.  Look, I have to go now,” she responded, closing her eyes as she felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.  Thankfully her voice stayed steady, not betraying just how much pain she was in.

    “Alright Riza.  Keep in touch?” Tom whispered, sounding almost unsure.

    “Yeah, sure,” she whispered mechanically, shutting the phone just in time for the dam to break.

    In the darkness of a room in L.A., a form stirs in the bed on the other side of the expensive hotel room.  Blue-green eyes don’t even notice the movement, still fixed on the name still highlighted on his phone.  His mouth formed one word repeatedly as the figure slowly sat up and approached him.  “Who was that Tom?” came a confused, sleepy, female voice, a curved form slowly coming out of the shadows and revealing she was shielding her naked body with a sheet from the bed.  Startling slightly at her appearance, the actor sighed before pressing the home button of his phone.

    “An old friend Taylor, nothing to worry about luv,” he replied, the lie tasting like ash on his tongue.  The bright smile the blonde gave him in return did nothing to soothe the sting and he felt his heart weighing on him as he allowed his fiance to lead him back to bed.

    Even as he moved forward, his troubled gaze kept moving back to the phone on the table.  Some part of him was disgusted at himself for what he was doing, the farce he was allowing to play out.  If he was honest, the situation he was in had happened because he was afraid.  Afraid of how he felt for the artist that was now out of his grasp.  Some part of him wanted to blame this on his celebrity friends that had dragged him off to that wrap party but he knew the truth of it.  All of this was his own fault and he would simply have to sleep in the bed he had made.  Still, as Taylor’s arms wrapped around him and she nestled into the crook of his neck, he couldn’t help but wish fervently her scent were someone else’s.


End file.
